


I meant this, but thanks

by idlewriter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and so is chan, and that's it, felix is just being a cutie, it's basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlewriter/pseuds/idlewriter
Summary: Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”





	I meant this, but thanks

**Author's Note:**

> seeing as i do have an account here i figured i might as well try post something.

“M’ leaving for practice!” Felix yells into the living room of his shared apartment, his voice muffled by the half-eaten slice of bread that is sticking out of his mouth. His eyes lands on a just-woken-up Chan, who is sitting in the sofa eating noodles with one of his signature way-too-big football shirts on. His dark, curly locks are standing out in every direction and it makes Felix snort. Then he notices Woojin in the kitchen, he is sipping on coffee as if his life depends on it, at the same time as he is preparing breakfast – for what it looks like, the whole house.

“It smells good in here!” someone suddenly shouts, and a mere second later Changbin, Minho and Hyunjin rounds the corner of the kitchen. Minho waltzes up to Woojin and reaches out to grab a sandwich only to be denied the food. “Go wake the rest, then you can eat” he orders, gaining nothing but a “very offended” glare and a humph from Minho. He does as he is told nevertheless though, the frown disappearing from his face almost as quickly as it appeared.

Felix shakes his head at the others before he makes his move to leave when Chan suddenly yells at him from the living room: “Oi Felix!” Said boy stops dead in his tracks and turns back around to peek into the living room, his eyes attentive and questioning. “You sure you haven’t forgotten anything?” Chan asks, pointing his chopsticks at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Felix thinks for a moment, his eyes squinted as he does so, because no he can’t rememb- Oh… Of course!

He throws his duffle bag to the floor and all but sprints up to Chan, almost falling onto his lap as he dives in to place a kiss onto his lips, his hands reaching up to cup his face. A grunt slips past Chan’s lips at the impact, hands shooting up to grab at his waist to try to get some control over the situation, but without much luck. When Felix pulls away from the kiss, he is wearing a shit eating grin on his face, but it does quickly fade when his eyes meet Chan’s. Because he is flustered, and Chan does not fluster easily. 

“I meant this, but thanks” He sputters out in English as he hands Felix his wallet, the blush that has settled in his cheeks travelling to settle in the tips of his ears as well before moving down his neck. “Oh.” Mutters the younger of the two, clearly dumbfounded, but also clearly not as affected as Chan. At least not until their “audience” in the kitchen burst out laughing at the scene in front of them.

Felix does only chuckle, eventually ignoring them and eyeing the box of noodles that Chan has discarded on the table instead. Chan follows his gaze, but before he knows it, there’s lips on his own again, and a low chuckle as an answer to the grunt that slips past his lips, for the second time. “S’ good, buy some for me please?” Felix asks before he completely detaches himself from Chan, all smiles and no worries. However, before Chan can think of a reply, Felix has bid them his goodbyes for the second time that morning and jogged out the door, his deep laughter ringing in the air for what feels like minutes.

Chan then barely notices how the sofa is getting crowded with four other people who are all giving him the same, teasing smile. Hyunjin nudges him in the ribs and leans in close, his eyebrows raised. “Contain your emotions Chan, you look disgusting.” He comments, only to fall into a fit of laughter when he gets shoved off with a glare and – still – very tinted cheeks. 

“Shut up, brat."


End file.
